Stitches
by Dark winged writer
Summary: This is what Dean really did when he got put out of commision on 7/14 and after when Seth comes back to the hotel. Dean/Seth slash and smut. Eighth in the Cat and Mouse series. Edited and reposted


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

I was laying on my back in the trainers room and the doc was looking at my face. "You need a few stitches," I just rolled my eyes, I knew that. There was a gash on my face for crying out loud!

"Well then sew me up, I've got things to do." I leaned my head back.

"What, you got something sappy to do?" I rolled my eyes again at Roman's voice.

"I'm not sappy." I shut my eyes as the local anesthetic was put in my cheek.

"Dude it's your anniversary, you have every right to be sappy." Roman say on the table across from me.

"So, you planning anything?"

"I might have something in the works." I answered.

Three stitches later I walked with Roman to the locker room that I was sharing with the Authority. I opened the door and a flash of blonde and brown was at me.

"Dean, I hurt you." His fingers brushed where the stitches were on my cheek.

I cast a quick look around and saw the bosses sitting on the couch. Orton was talking on his cell and Kane was reading a book.

"I'm fine baby," I caught his hand and pulled it away from my cheek. "The doc did say that he wanted me to rest and take it easy though. So I'm going to head to the hotel."

"I'd suggest it." Hunter looked up from the papers he and Stephanie were looking at.

Seth left me to grab my bag and handed it to me, "I'll see you back at the hotel baby, don't have too much fun beating on Cena and Ro'" I walked out the room and arena, catching a cab to the hotel.

I walked into the room and found the bag that I had asked for in the middle of the bed. How Bryan's wife got in without a key, I didn't know. I smiled as I pulled out the bottle of Jack and a couple of bottles of Coke. We weren't wine or champagne guys. I grabbed the two candles one black and one white, opposites like us. Okay, maybe I could be sappy and sentimental.

I pulled the sheets down to the bottom of the bed leaving only the fitted sheet exposed, I was getting laid either way. Looking at the time, I realized that I didn't have that much left. I called down to the desk and ordered a dessert, something chocolate that we both like.

I went back to the bag and pulled out the little vase that was in there. Walking back to my bag I pulled out both of Seth's presents, one bought and one hand made. The handmade gift was a metal rose. Made in my kitchen with a kitchen torch and a pair of plyers. The rose part was spray painted red and rose oil put on the metal petals to give it a smell. The leaves and stem left a bronze color. His other gift went on the table next to the rose. I went and lit the candles in the bedroom and checked the time again.

Not even fifteen minutes until Seth arrived. There was a knock on the door and I went and got the room service. I placed the dessert on the table and made two jack and cokes, mine with more jack and Seth's with more coke.

I had just put the drinks down when I heard the lock on the door click. I turned to see Seth coming through the door with a smile when he saw me. He dropped his bag and came to me hesitantly. His hand lifting to touch my cheek again, running his thumb under the stitches. I grabbed his hand and pulled him around me so he could see the table.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit but he didn't say anything. "If you don't like it..." I trailed off when he turned to me and glared a bit.

"Sit down and share with me," he demanded as he went to his chair.

I took mine against the wall and grabbed my drink and a fork full of chocolate cake. The cake was sweet and the burn of whiskey followed it down. I watched Seth and he watched me. My eyes flicked down to the rose and back up to see his eyes had frozen on it.

"You said you wanted me to make you something one day." I mumbled kind of embarrassed.

He picked it up handling it like it would break. I watched him bring it to his nose and saw the shocked look on his face.

"It even smells like a rose."He said quietly, shocked.

I took another swig of my drink and looked down at the cake we had slowly been devouring. There was only crumbs left.

"Yeah it does, you going to open the other one?" I tried to usher him to the one that wasn't like putting my soul out there.

"Dean the rose is more than enough." He reached for the box with a shaking hand. He opened it and his eyes widened, again, at what laid in it. There was a chain that matched mine, but his had a small black and white pendant on it.

"Oh Dean you really shouldn't have." Seth fingered the black and white yin yang symbol.

"I wanted to," I shrugged. I watched Seth reach into his pocket and pull out a smaller box. "A ring box?" I questioned.

"Not a ring in it...yet." He replied as he tossed it to me.

I laughed as I opened it to a new set of studs. One a normal diamond and the other black onyx. I smiled,

"We really do take the opposite attraction far, don't we?" I looked up to him and saw him empty his glass.

"We do, but we also work quite well together. If you'll listen to me tonight." He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"I guess I can," I grumbled with a smile.

We ended up in the bedroom, both of us naked and on the bed before any realization of time had past. I was on my back with Seth sitting on my cock and rocking against me. He took his time. He was in no hurry tonight. He didn't have to be. His fingers trailed over the skin on my chest. He'd trace a scar that was left here or there from barbed wire years ago.

"Seth, you're gonna kill me here."

"It would be one hell of a way to go." He smiled down at me.

My hands found his hips as he rocked to his hearts content to get himself off. He knew that the pleasure on his face was enough to set me off. I let the slow tempo go as I ran my hands up his sides. I let him have his fun until he was getting close. His hips were moving quicker and his nails were biting into my chest.

I smirked to myself, seeing as his eyes were closed. Trailing my hands to his hair I yanked him down to take his mouth in a kiss. His mouth met mine. I planted my feet and thrust up into him. It was seconds before he came, constricting my cock. I went into oblivion moments after.

I let him go and ran my hands lightly down his spine until he moved. He went to the bathroom and came back out with a rag, and cleaned us both off.

I wrapped my hand back in his hair when he settled against me. "I know I don't say it nearly enough, but I love you Seth."

"Oh, I know. I love you too, Dean. If I loved you for your words, you'd be screwed." He laughed at me.

I just pressed a kiss into his hair because I knew he was right.

**A/N: THIS IS NUMBER 8 IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LITTLE BREAK I TOOK I HAD AN ENGLISH PAPER TO WRITE. ANY WAY REVIEWS MAKE ME THINK YOU LIKE WHAT I'M DOING, SO LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
